Josuhan Crazy Diamond
by Epicka
Summary: Después de varios años trabajando en Tokyo el gran Kishibe Rohan decide volver a Morioh donde algunas cosas han cambiado pero como siempre las mas grandes locuras pueden ocurrir en ese lugar.
1. Capitulo 1

Capítulo 1

A quien lea esto, muchas gracias! Quería comenzar a escribir esta historia porque me encantan esos personajes espero de todo corazón que les guste y déjenme cualquier sugerencia por favor estaré leyendo sus comentarios :) estaré actualizando la historia tan pronto como pueda, aún no se cuantos capítulos vaya a tener pero lo que sé es que no será demasiado larga.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco toda la ambientación del mundo alocado de los Jojos, le pertenecen a su autor original Hirohiko Araki a quien le tengo gran admiración por su obra .

Volver a Morioh nunca fue un problema para mí, pero el arduo trabajo en Tokyo y los viajes de investigación para mi manga me dificultaron mucho tiempo para poder volver, sin embargo la nostalgia siempre me trajo deseos de regresar al lugar donde viví de las mas grandes experiencias en mi vida, donde casi encuentro la muerte en mas de una ocasión y donde conocí a las personas mas peculiares e inspiradoras para mi manga, Morioh no había cambiado mucho ahora que me encontraba de nuevo en sus calles luego de 10 años.

Decidí aprovechar la oportunidad de solicitar vacaciones de una semana cuando mi decorador me comunicó que mi casa ya había sido completamente renovada, la casa mas lujosa de todo Morioh le pertenece a Kishibe Rohan! Por lo que naturalmente al volver la primer persona en la que pensé en querer ver es nada mas y nada menos que Koichi-kun a quien invité a tomar un café en la cafetería donde solíamos reunirnos y que para mi suerte sigue en funcionamiento, pero mi querido amigo al estar tan entusiasmado con mi regreso invitó a nuestro encuentro a Okuyasu con quien no tengo ningún problema... pero... tenía que invitar también al desagradable, estafador y mal peinado de Josuke?! Esto sin duda me molestó mucho, mas luego de pensarlo un poco mejor decidí que estaría bien que viera como el gran Kishibe Rohan volvía a Morioh con éxito y saliendo de la crisis económica en la que entró. Sin duda espero que verme tan exitoso y además atractivo como siempre le moleste mucho.

Llegué a la cafetería de Morioh en mi Ferrari de lujo estacionandome justo en frente de la mesa en la que el grupo estaba esperándome, para mi conveniencia tomaron una mesa de afuera del local, no podía ser mas perfecto, bajé del auto con mucho estilo luciendo unas de mis mejores y mas llamativas prendas y retiré las gafas de sol que llevaba puestas para darles una mirada desde lo alto mientras hago una pose imponente y triunfal.

El gran Kishibe Rohan esta de vuelta en Morioh.


	2. Capítulo 2

A decir verdad verlos de lejos me hizo sentir aún mas nostalgia y por un momento mi postura cedió y se relajó, Koichi me miraba muy feliz saludandome desde lejos, Okuyasu parecía entre confundido y asombrado, pero para mi sorpresa el tonto y desagradable de Josuke me miraba con seriedad, incluso llegué a verlo con cierto aire estoico y a la vez relajado. Esto me desconcierta un poco... quizas sospechó mis intensiones e intenta contener el asombro de ver la grandeza de a quien un día intentó estafar.

-Rohan-sensei estoy muy feliz de volverlo a ver- exclama mi querido Koichi-kun

-Ya lo creo, Koichi-kun

-Rohan-sensei nunca había visto en persona un auto como ese, es realmente impresionante!- Okuyasu no dejó de mirar mi auto al decirme esto, se lo ve tan encantado que solo por un instante pensé en prestárselo.

-Podríamos pasear en él un día de estos supongo- dije intentando tener un tono de desdén en mi voz.

En seguida crucé mirada con la última persona en la mesa, Josuke, quien también estaba viéndome no abandonó la seriedad en su mirada, me parece increible que conserve su tonto peinado aún después de tanto tiempo, ahora que lo veo de cerca se ve mas corpulento que hace años, debe seguir haciendo ejercicio.

-Higashikata Josuke- dije mirándolo por lo alto antes de sentarme en la silla que me tenían apartada

-Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, Rohan- luego de ello por fin me dedicó una sonrisa con la que rompió su seriedad.

Pedimos bebidas, comida y comenzamos a conversar sobre nuestras vidas en los últimos años, yo les conté acerca de mis viajes de investigación para mi manga en el proceso encontrandome con stands muy peculiares e incluso fantasmas y objetos malditos, Okuyasu sigue tan despistado como siempre pero le va bien ahora que tiene multitrabajos reparando cosas como carpintería, plomería y eliminando desechos con The Hand además continua cuidando a su padre, esto me pareció muy noble de parte del joven.

No me sorprendió saber que Josuke es ahora el nuevo Sherif de Morioh ayudando a protegerla con Crazy Diamond, él siempre intenta ser como la gente que admira por lo que era natural que terminara siendo policía como su abuelo y aunque no le iba tan bien económicamente, dijo estar feliz de cumplir esa labor.

Solo quedaba Koichi-kun por hablar, nos contó que continúo en la universidad con los estudios de física y que estaba por concluir al año siguiente, me alegro mucho por él pero a este comencé a notarlo con una sonrisa nerviosa y tonta antes de continuar con su relato, esto solo puede ser una cosa...

-Koichi-kun... ese anillo en tu dedo anular que significa?- terminé diciendole para apurar el asunto en cuestión.

-Josuke mira!! Koichi tiene un anillo!!! No me había dado cuenta!!! Que significa esto Koichi???- exclamó Okuyaso quien hasta este punto confirmo que sigue tan despistado como siempre.

-Lo había notado, pero esperaba que nos lo explicaras tu mismo Koichi- dijo Josuke bastante amigable

-Eeeh bueno estaba a punto de contarselos chicos, primeramente, disculpe Rohan-sensei!!!- exclamó dirigiéndose hacia mi, Koichi tan educado como siempre -Quería aprovechar la ocasión de su llegada para reunirnos y volvernos a ver pero también quiero aprocechar para contarles a todos que Yukako y yo... Yukako y yo hemos decidido comprometernos!!!

Lo sabía.

-Koichi eso es maravilloso, estoy muy feliz por ti- dijo Josuke

-WAAAAAA!!!! Porque hasta ahora no he podido encontrar una dama a la cual unir mi vida??!!- comenzó a llorar Okuyasu apoyandose en el hombro de Josuke -A pesar de que seguimos saliendo con Josuke de vez en cuando a cacerías de chicas nunca logro conseguir una novia!!!- luego de esto Josuke sospecho que le dió un pisotón a Okuyaso lo que le hizo dejar de llorar y volver a su pocisión normal.

-Ya callate Okuyasu!! Deja de llorar y permitenos celebrar a nuestro amigo!!!- Josuke parecía algo molesto.

-Muchas felicidades Koichi-kun- dije sinceramente y desde lo mas profundo de mi corazón, realmente en el rostro de mi amigo podía ver además de ma nobleza que le caracteriza, amor, puedo apostar a que mi amigo esta muy enamorado -Cuando es la boda??

-Oh, bueno.. es a finales de este año jeje... a finales de noviembre...

-Finales de este año???!!!- aquí exclamamos los tres al mismo tiempo

-Koichi falta poco mas de 2 meses para tu boda!!!!- exclamó Okuyasu

-Ya tienen todo preparado??- pregunté por si las dudas puesto que tengo entendido que realizar una boda es bastante complicado.

-Lo sé chicos, en realidad yo quería esperar un poco mas de tiempo, graduarme y trabajar para ahorrar algo mas de dinero, pero ya conocen a Yukako... a pesar de que ha mejorado mucho su carácter insistió en que la boda fuera este año... ella tiene algo mas de dinero ahorrado que yo puesto que se graduó de diseño de modas... realiza y modela su propia ropa, no le esta yendo mal por lo que quiere que vivamos juntos lo antes posible- Era como ver al Koichi-kun de hace años, nervioso por nuestros cuestionamientos, con el brazo detrás de la cabeza y sonriéndonos con ese aire de todo estará bien.

-Entiendo, siendo así cuentas con todo mi apoyo, Koichi-Kun- dije sonriendole

-Gracias, Rohan-sensei- ambos nos mirabamos con la familiaridad de años a la que debemos nuestra amistad.

-Bueno querido Koichi, serás el primero de nosotros en caer pero te aseguro que no dejaré que te vuelvas un esposo mandilón me oiste???- dijo ya bastante divertido Josuke -Vamos a seguir juntándonos de vez en cuando!!!

-Tenlo por seguro Josuke

-Koichi!!!! Muchas felicidades!!! Me siento realmente feliz por ti!!! Pero dejame decirte que me has dado 2 meses y medio para conseguir una pareja con la cual ir a tu boda!!- exclamó Okuyasu mientras sostenía a koichi y lo despeino completamente -Eso no te lo perdonaré!!!

Fue bastante divertido verloa forcejear, el pobre Koichi no podía liberarse del agarre de Okuyasu quien comenzó a hacerle cosquillas aprovechando la situación, hasta que sentí una mirada sobre mí, Josuke quien estaba observandome y sonriendo no pude evitar sentirme nervioso, volví a mi postura erguida y a mirarlo con altanería.

-Y tú Rohan, tienes a quien llevar a la boda de Koichi??- Me preguntó, que atrevido seguramente el policía Josuke quiere presumir alguna novia, porque sería lo único que tiene que yo no.

-Nadie ha estado a la altura para ser mi pareja Josuke, no he tenido la necesidad de una pareja, el trabajo del manga me consumió bastante tiempo en los últimos años y me dedico al 100% a él, no habría persona que pueda aguantar mi ritmo de trabajo- Contesté algo molesto, porque estaba dándole tantas explicaciones -Igualmente me alegra que tengas una novia a la que llevar a la boda- le dije molesto

-En realidad yo...

-Aaahgg!! Ya no aguanto!! Jajjajjajaaaa ECHOES!!! Jaajjajjajajaaaaa!!!!!!- en seguida apareció el stand de Koichi-kun y aumentó el peso gravitatorio de la mano derecha de Okuyasu para finalmente liberarse de él -Ibas a matarme de la risa!!!

-Koichi-kun si hay algo que necesites solo avísame -Dejé de lado el asunto con Josuke para dirigirme a mi amigo.

-Respecto a eso... Rohan-sensei, Josuke y Okuyasu, hay algo que quiero pedirles!!!- Ya veía esto venir, Koichi-kun se inclina sobre la mesa y... -Serían mis padrinos de boda?!

-Sería un honor Koichi- dijo Josuke

-Cuenta conmigo!!!- Exclamó Okuyasu

-Tendrás el honor de tener al gran Kishibe Rohan como padrino de tu boda Koichi-kun!!- exclamé


	3. Capítulo 3

Cada mañana el gran Kishibe Rohan sale a trotar para mantener su cuerpo saludable, y ahora que lo hacía por las calles de Morioh estas tenían un peculiar sentimiento agradable, llevo ya 5 días y puedo decir que este lugar te hace sentir totalmente en casa.

De pronto escucho detrás de mi a un auto acercarse y bajar la velocidad, era una patrulla.

-Como va todo, gran Kishibe Rohan?- que lo dijera nadie mas que él me molestó mucho, se atreve a usar mi gran nombre con un todo burlesco

-Sí oficial Jojo, todo bién- Contesté molesto sin detenerme mientras la patrulla seguía mi ritmo.

-Estoy por terminar mi ronda y tener mi receso para el desayuno, me preguntaba si puedo tener el honor de la compañía del gran Kishibe Rohan- Dijo bastante divertido, la seriedad que le había visto ese día en la cafetería parecía mentira ahora que tenia al idiota de siempre frente a mi, solo que ahora en una patrulla.

-Estaré ocupado luego de que termine.

-Vamos, acaso no planeas desayunar? Debes reponer energía luego de entrenar.

Ante su insistencia entendí que no dejaría de ser molesto hasta que le diga que sí.

-Muy bien Josuke, vamos a desayunar juntos pero tendrás que esperar a que acabe mi rutina para la cual falta..- fui interrumpido con el propio sonido de mi temporizador, había acabado la rutina y yo pensaba que aún me quedaba tiempo -Bueno.. debo hacer estiramientos luego de acabar así que de todas formas deberás esperarme!!- Dije molesto con mi propio temporizador y sobre la acera comencé a estirar mi cuerpo para prevenir alguna lesión, dándole la espalda a la patrulla pero aún así puedo sentir un par de ojos sobre mi que comenzaron a hacerme sentir nervioso... incluso algo avergonzado.

Volteé disimuladamente para ver si no era mi imaginación y me encuentro al rostro serio de Josuke, el mismo de la cafetería, porque me mirará de esa manera me pregunto.

-Bueno ya terminé, a donde quieres ir?- pregunté

-Sube Rohan yo te llevaré.

Subí al auto y al entrar quedé algo impresionado, a decir verdad el uniforme de Josuke le quedaba excelente a su cuerpo, sin duda hace bastante ejercicio porque la camisa se adapta bastante bien a sus brazos y pectorales, aún con la ropa puesta apostaría a que Josuke sería un buen modelo anatómico para mis dibujos.

Lo cual me dio una bastante descabellada idea.

-Vamos a mi casa Josuke

-Eeh?? A t-tu casa??- pude ver al estoico y mayor Josuke desaparecer y volver a ver al joven idiota de siempre tomar su lugar.

-Si vamos a mi casa, tengo bastante comida ahí así que podemos comer en mi casa- Dije casi dándole la orden de ir a mi casa -Además no se que piensas tú, pero a mi me gusta ducharme luego de hacer ejercicio.

Me crucé de brazos y lo miré fulminante, pude verlo morderse el labio inferior y suspirar.

-Esta bien Rohan, disculpa por no pensar en eso, vamos a tu casa.

Llegamos en poco tiempo y en el camino yo ya venía pensando, pobre Jotaro ahora que estará en mi casa haré que modele un poco para mí y dibujaré su cuerpo en varias posiciones, realmente soy el mejor en encontrar material para mi manga.

Lo dejé esperando en la sala y me fui a dar una rápida ducha, me coloqué unos shorts y un croptop que hacían juego y de dirigí a la cocina a preparar tostadas y huevo para el desayuno.

-N-no quieres que te ayude?- Dijo algo nervioso Josuke, no entiendo porque, quizás mi gran casa si lo intimida un poco después de todo.

-Descuida terminaré pronto y tendrás el honor de comer algo preparado por mi- dije apuntándolo.

-Estoy seguro de que valdrá la pena cuando lo pruebe- el idiota se atrevió a dirigirme una cálida sonrisa.

Ante esto volteé algo sonrojado, porque dejo que me pongan nervioso esas palabras?!! Seguí cocinando mientras por paranoia quizás seguía sintiendo ese par de ojos sobre mi.

-Bueno ya esta listo, a comer

-Buen provecho- Dijo bastante jovial -Rohan esta delicioso- apenas dar la primer mordida a la tostada con huevo y verduras que preparé, me mira feliz y tranquilo.

-B-bueno yo siempre procuro hacer todo bien Josuke- Dije maldiciéndome porque siento que ahora cambiamos los roles y soy yo el nervioso.

-Como esta tu madre?

-Ella esta muy bien, ahora esta casada con un nuevo hombre que la trata y cuida bien es bastante mayor pero parece quererla en serio... además esta amenazado de muerte si algo le pasa a ella- Dijo con confianza, sin duda debe haber tenido de esas charlas sobreprotectoras con la nueva pareja de su madre -Para darles espacio estoy viviendo en un departamento cerca de mi estación policial, ella insistió en que podía quedarme pero no quise sentirme como un estorbo, me adapté a vivir solo aunque sea solo manteniendo mi espacio limpio porque no tengo cocina, siempre como afuera, la paso patrullando o pasando tiempo con Okuyasu cuando no esta ocupado.

-Ya veo, me alegra mucho por ella por su nueva pareja y por tí por haberte independizado- Le dije con total sinceridad y ahora que las cosas entraban mas en confianza decidí aprovechar -Josuke, hay un favor que quisiera pedirte...

-Si, Rohan?

Esperé un momento para saber como pedirle lo que quería, a lo mejor podría malinterpretarlo, si lo hace en ese momento lo echaré de mi casa... solo hay una manera de decirlo, directamente.

-Modelarías para mí?!- Pude ver su expresión cambiar a desconcierto tan rápido que me resultó gracioso -En este mismo momento quisiera que hagas algunas posiciones para dibujar la mejor de todas, además ya te hice el favor de acompañarte y no solo eso, prepararte el desayuno así que consideralo una retribución, no tardaré, no te preocupes, sabes que soy rápido- Lo miré fijamente, al parecer no había terminado de comer porque hizo el ademán de tragar y se mordió el labio inferior.

El idiota estaba algo shockeado, apostaría a que jamás hubiera pensado en lo que le pediría pero rápido recobró la compostura.

-Esta bien, pediré un pequeño relevo en mi trabajo así que no tardes mucho.

-Morioh es un lugar pacífico ahora, solo les quitaré un momento al oficial Higashikata- Ante esto pude ver como aparecía cierto rubor en sus mejillas -Vamos arriba, mi salón de dibujo sigue siendo donde siempre.

Subimos a la segunda planta, mi estudio seguía siendo allí pero ahora había mucho mas espacio, le implementé un escritorio mas grande, mas material de trabajo un baño continuo y un sofá cama para cuando tuviera mucho trabajo que hacer y no pueda salir de allí en días.

-Es diferente- Dijo el idiota.

-Si bueno, no iba a quedar del todo igual si decidí remodelar esta casa, pero valdrá totalmente la pena cuando regrese al trabajo- Dije sin darle mucha importancia -Ahora quítate la camisa por favor.

-T-tengo que hacer eso?!- respondió totalmente sonrojado, no lo culpo quizás estoy siendo demasiado directo.

-Sí, idiota necesito que estés solo sin la camisa quiero que sea lo mas real posible... puedes conservar los pantalones.

-Esta bien, todo sea porque quede real.

Hubo algo en la forma en que se quitó la ropa que realmente me gustó, incluso quise dibujar aquella mirada que me dirigió una vez se sacó la camisa del uniforme, el buen Jojo no se ha descuidado en estos años, de hecho aumentó masa muscular, frente al suyo mi cuerpo es solo delgado y atlético, el cuerpo de Jojo parece una escultura de adonis.

-Eeh Rohan, podrías comenzar? Hace algo de frío.

-Ah! Sí, en seguida Josuke, lo que no entiendes es que debo visualizar todo primero antes de decidir que pose harás- No me había percatado de cuanto tiempo me quedé mirando su cuerpo, pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decirle -Date la vuelta.

Al hacerlo pude ver una estrella en su hombro izquierdo, un bonito detalle en su espalda nada mas marcada que por los músculos.

-Ponte de lado izquierdo, relaja los brazos, el derecho por detrás y el izquierdo hacía adelante.

-Eh? Como así..??- Intentó hacer una pose que mas bien se vio graciosa.

-No, tonto no me entiendes- me dirigí hacia él para ayudarlo a hacer lo que yo quería.

No lo entiendo bien, pero hubo algo en ese momento, Josuke es algo mas alto que yo por lo que quizás aunque yo tenga ropa lujosa no podría verme tan imponente y estoico como se ve él sin nada puesto, manejé sus brazos como yo quería sintiendo de nuevo esa mirada sobre mi, esta vez sentí mi rostro calentarse al tener un par de ojos mirándome tan fijo y tan cerca proseguí con sus hombros porque noté que el idiota se había inclinado un poco.

En ese momento creo que no estaba pensando bien las cosas porque al tener a un semidesnudo Josuke frente a mi y tan cerca, comencé a besarlo, lo peor de todo es que al instante fui correspondido. Los brazos que acababa de acomodar rompieron la pose que acomodé para rodearme y acercarme a él y yo deje de tomar sus hombros para envolver su cuello, a partir de ese momento el beso se intensificó.

El gran Kishibe Rohan esta besándose con el gran idiota de Josuke.

XD siempre me gusto esa clase de química de amor-odio entre los personajes por lo que no me costo nada shipearlos al ver la serie, espero les guste :)


	4. Capítulo 4

Nunca imaginé que el gran Kishibe Rohan pudiera encontrarse en esta situación, toda la culpa es del idiota de Josuke por tener un cuerpo tan esbelto y deseable, caí en la tentación al tocarlo y no podría sentir que caí mas bajo.

Estoy en mi estudio besándome con el idiota que no solo me mandó al hospital en una ocasión solo por burlarme de su cabello teniendo que retrasar la publicación de mi manga hasta recuperarme, si no que también quemó mi casa mientras intentaba estafarme con su amigo rarito que se cree extraterrestre, podría decir que también salvó mi vida mas de una vez pero solo por eso no cobré venganza por sus acciones pasadas.

Pero ahora estaba abrazando ese fuerte cuerpo y besando sus labios, sus brazos me rodeaban y me aproximaban cada vez mas a él, comenzó a subir y meter sus manos por debajo de mi croptop acariciándome la espalda, no tengo idea y no quiero saber como aprendió este chico a besar tan bien pero me tenía bastante entretenido con su boca y con sus manos, cuando estas decendieron mas abajo a mi cintura y recorrió con sus dedos a lo largo de mi columna vertebral, esto hizo que se me escapara un gemido que no pudo ser mas inoportuno.

-Eres sensible aquí Rohan? En tu espalda baja...- continuó besando mi boca y se dirigió luego a mi cuello lo cual me hizo estremecer -O es porque me estaba acercando a esta parte- dijo el idiota antes de terminar de decender las manos y acariciar mis glúteos.

Soy muy sensible del cuello por lo que mientras Josuke besara, lamiera y mordiera esa parte de mi cuerpo no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, solo puedo limitarme a contener los gemidos que tanto quieren salir de mi boca, pero comencé a sentir que Josuke no solo era un poco experimentado si no que con todo lo que estaba haciendo iba a terminar haciéndome el amor en poco tiempo si continuaba a ese ritmo.

Un segundo de cordura pasó por mi mente cuando dejó en paz mi cuello para intentar besarme de nuevo, solo ese momento bastó para volver a pensar con claridad en lo que estaba pasando.

-HEAVEN'S DOOR!!!!- Grité y por fortuna fui bastante rápido para el idiota.

Ya con Josuke inconsciente y con su rostro hecho un libro decidí irme a la última página para borrar los últimos recuerdos de este tonto y mandarlo a su trabajo como si nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Última página.

"No puedo creerlo, estoy besando a Kishibe Rohan, nunca imaginé llegar tan lejos solo con desayunar con él, pensaba que esto me llevaría mas tiempo pero me creo que hoy amanecí con suerte"

Un momento!! Este idiota estaba planeando algo conmigo todo este tiempo??!!

Me dí una palmada en la frente tras leer esto.

Nunca me equivoco en desconfiar de él pero jamás lo creí capaz de intentar seducirme, uno creería que ya con su edad las hormonas se le habrían desalborotado pero al parecer no, todo esto es tan molesto... pensar que caí en su truco cuando pensé que él caía en el mío... quien sabe si toda esa agilidad besando y acariciando es porque seduce a quien sea que se le cruce en Morioh... maldición Josuke!!! Eres totalmente un imbecil.

No quise leer más de su estúpida vida, no quisiera saber que mas piensa de mí ni de su manía de engañar a la gente para seducirla y salir victorioso con una experiencia sexual más en su haber. Como te detesto Josuke, todavía eres mas imbecil que cuando nos conocimos.

Escribí en la última página.

"Olvidaré todo lo que pasó en el estudio de Kishibe Rohan, me iré a trabajar apenas Rohan me lo pida, no intentaré seducir a cualquier persona que se me cruce en el camino y por la noche le pondré sal en vez de azucar a mi bebida"

Bueno te mereces mas que eso maldito pero lo dejaré así y me alejaré de tí.

Tuve que arrastrar su pesado cuerpo a la sala de nuevo y ponerle la camisa, en el acto no pude evitar la tentación de acariciar su marca con forma de estrella, pude darme cuenta por el tacto que se trata de un lunar y no un tatuaje como pensé cuando la había visto de lejos. En algunas cosas eres bastante peculiar Josuke idiota.

Procuré no dejar ningun indicio de algo sospechoso en el cuerpo del idiota y cerré el libro de su estúpida cara para devolverle la consciencia.

-Oh, disculpa Rohan cual era el favor que querías pedirme??- me preguntó algo confundido.

Maldición olvidé hacerle olvidar eso también.

-No es nada Josuke ya cambié de opinión, deberías volver a trabajar, ya terminará la hora de tu receso- Le dije adivinando que no les dan mucho tiempo para descansar a los policías en servicio.

-Tienes razón ya debería volver- Se levantó y quizo levantar los platos.

-Déjalo, no te preocupes vuelve al trabajo.

-Estubo muy delicioso- Dijo amablemente como si no se tratara de unas simples tostadas y huevos -Rohan, muchas gracias- Y me dedicó de nuevo una de sus sonrisas joviales que desde ahora detestaré con todo mi ser.

-Te acompaño a la puerta- Dije demasiado molesto tanto con él por ser un total y completo busca ligues como conmigo por estar sonrojado.

Me dirigí a la puerta tan nervioso que sentí que caminaba tieso como un robot, ya en el umbral de la puerta lo despido no sin que el idiota se me acerque antes de terminar de irse.

-Nos vemos pronto Rohan, déjame invitarte la próxima vez.

Una vez dicho eso se marchó a su auto patrulla y yo cerré la puerta, sentí mi rostro y orejas totalmente calientes, no puedo evitar preguntarme que rayos pasa con mi Heaven's Door porque si le escribí a Josuke que no seduciera a la gente seguía tratándome así, quizás ya es una parte de su personalidad que no puede ser modificada o lo hace de manera inconsciente, no importa, no volveré a hacerle caso en nada, lo evitaré y con suerte quizas la próxima vez que lo vea sea en la boda de Koichi-kun.

El gran Kishibe Rohan no se dejará seducir por un idiota.

Que les pareció el nuevo capítulo??, dejenme comentarles que sigo queriendo escribir todo lo que pueda el día de hoy, me gustaría mucho que me den críticas constructivas y sugerencias tengo otra historia con otra ship en mente pero quiero terminar esta primero :) hasta la próxima!!!


	5. Capítulo 5

Tres días... apenas tres días de relativa tranquilidad tuve, durante los cuales me encargué de evitar a toda costa encontrarme con Josuke, desvié de las calles por las que lo veía transitar a lo lejos, cambié la dirección de mi rutina de correr cada día para evitar encontrarme con su estúpida patrulla, con todo esto esperaba a que pasara el tiempo y pudiera olvidar lo ocurrido.

Pero la calma fue solamente parcial puesto que... como se me viene ocurriendo hacer mi gran azaña con Josuke en mi propio estudio!!! donde desde mañana pasaré todo el día y no podré evitar recordarlo, como lamento no poder usar mi Heaven's Door conmigo mismo y borrarme también ese mal recuerdo.

Fue en mi relativa calma y estabilidad por la mañana que escucho el timbre de mi casa sonar, había terminado de regresar de mi rutina de ejercicios me encontraba totalmente cómodo y no entiendo porqué tengo visitas a esta hora, solo espero que sea cualquier ser humano en Morioh menos uno...

-Eeh Rohan!! Buenos días- me saluda sonriente la última persona a la que deseaba ver ho

-Que haces aquí Josuke?- dije enfatizando molestia en mi voz.

-Solo quería devolverte el favor del otro día...- Se queda como bobo con una ámplia sonrisa ante mí, mientras yo en mi miseria por conservar los recuerdos de ese día me pregunto de que favor estará hablando, en seguida me muestra unos paquete de la Trattoria Tussardi... un par de desayunos de elevado costo hechos por Tonio Tussardi, uno de mis chef favoritos.

-Estoy ocupado- Dije intentando esconder mi rostro, porque tengo que tener rubor en mas mejillas en este momento?!

Intenté cerrar la puerta mas el idiota la detuvo.

-Solo será un momento, eres muy rápido dibujando, no creo que sea mucha molestia o si??

-Lo es- Acto seguido cerré la puerta de golpe, Josuke es un desvergonzado al venir a mi casa luego de lo que pasó... aunque no lo recuerde...

Que se vaya al diablo, él y su estupido desayuno que de seguro estará delicioso y seguramente le costó muy caro, me alegra mucho que lo desperdicie.

Aunque quizás... quizás el desvergonzado maldito de Josuke no quiera desperdiciarlo y se lo invite a la primer persona que se cruce con él y luego la seduzca como intentó conmigo ya que mi Heaven's Door no pudo evitar que dejara de ser un lujurioso busca faldas!!!

No escuché en ningún momento su patrulla retirarse así que me dirigí rápidamente a la puerta y la abrí, al parecer el idiota de Josuke estaría apoyado en ella porque al abrir la puerta Josuke cayó sobre mi y ambos caíamos al piso.

Fui sostenido de caer por el crazy diamond de Josuke mientras él caía hacia un lado aplastando los desayunos.

-En serio eres torpe!! Como se te ocurre apoyarte en una puerta que en cualquier momento puede ser abierta?!

-Descuida, descuida Rohan- Dijo tranquilo el idiota para luego arreglar el desayuno con su stand -Ves, lo tengo solucionado... bueno... decidiste dejarme pasar por lo que veo- Denuevo sonriendo como bobo mientras se levanta del piso.

-Que sea lo mas breve posible, Josuke, decidí que sería un sacrilegio rechazar una comida hecha por Tonio- Dije no dándole mucha importancia.

-Tonio... ¿Lo conoces bien? ¿Él te gusta?- Le oí decir con la cabeza bajada.

-Lo conocí en Italia en uno de mis viajes de investigación y me gustó mucho su comida- Al ver que su expresión no cambiaba me enojé mas y le di una palmada en la cabeza -No seas tonto Josuke, ya te dije que nadie jamás podría con mi ritmo de trabajo.

Comimos agradablemente como la anterior vez, charlando sobre trivialidades como que bandas de música nos gusta escuchar, coincidimos en bastantes de rock y me ofreció hacerme escuchar algunos de los discos que tiene en casa, obviamente lo rechacé, es increible como no se le acaban las tácticas de seducción, ¿Que acaso es un deporte para él meterse en los pantalones de los demás??!

Terminamos el desayuno en un poco mas de tiempo del que yo hubiera querido pero mentiría si dijera que no fue una buena comida, deliciosa como siempre e inmediatamente después de comer me sentí mucho mejor, nada de cansancio o estres, la autentica comida de Tonio preparada con ayuda de Pearl Jam.

-Quería comentarte que mi turno de hoy ya terminó- Dice Josuke mirándome serio nuevamente.

-Y yo porque quisiera saber eso Josuke.

-Bueno estaba pensando en si aún quisieras tenerme como modelo, para mi no sería ningun problema ayudarte con tu manga- Dice el idiota sonriente llevando un brazo detrás de su cabeza.

Esto me hizo enrojecer bastante, ¿En serio el idiota no olvidó eso?! ¿Realmente insiste en que lo vea sin camisa?! Cuando por verlo asi no pude evitar besarlo la última ves... Bueno eso no lo sabe porque borre su memoria... En ese preciso momento acabo de tener de las mas descabelladas ideas!!!

Y si doy rienda suelta a mis deseos, me aprovecho del cuerpo de Josuke y luego le borro la memoria con mi Heaven's Door, contaría como satisfacción para mí y no para él. El idiota jamás sabrá lo que pasó porque se pone muy vulnerable cuando se exita y podré atacarlo con mi stand en cualquier momento.

Oh pobre Josuke vas a pasar de cazador a presa.

-Estaría muy agradecido de que me ayudaras.. Josuke- Dije intentando sonar lo mas alegre posible -Podríamos ir arriba a mi estudio?

-C-claro

Nos dirigimos arriba al estudio dejando de lado los platos sucios, ya los lavaré después.

Antes de pasar el umbral de la puerta pensé, en serio quiero seguir recordando lo que haga con ese idiota en mi sala de dibujo? No... lo mejor será llevarlo a mi cuarto, pasaré mas tiempo en mi estudio que en mi propio cuarto.

Por lo que ni pasé por el umbral de la puerta que me volteé de golpe sorprendiendo a Josuke que caminaba detras mío, rodeé con mis brazos su cuello y lo besé, esta vez le tomó un poco mas de tiempo corresponderme pero de igual manera lo hizo, se nota que lo sorprendí bastante y que definitivamente quería esto, maldito sea él y su destreza porque besarlo se sentía aun mejor de lo que recordaba, me abrazó y soltó mis labios lo cual fue algo decepcionante porque yo ya estaba por subir la intensidad en estos.

-Oh Rohan, Rohan, lo sabía, sabía que me corresponderías.

Como habla este embustero con cada tontería para llevarme a la cama, da igual, ni recordará nada después.

-Shh no hables Josuke, ¿No sería mejor disfrutar este momento?- Lo tome de la mano y lo dirigí a mi cuarto -Tengo una cama ámplia donde podemos hacer de todo menos hablar.

Volteé y pude ver a un Josuke totalmente nervioso y emocionado, se mordía el labio inferior estaba rígido pero a la vez se lo veía tan feliz, me maldije a mi mismo por pensar que se veia muy tierno en ese momento, como un perrito alegre, como si no fuera el idiota que estaba buscando seducirme todo este tiempo.

-Déjame ayudarte- Dije acercándolo a mi.

Comencé a desabotonar su camisa lentamente descubriendo su pecho, sus pectorales tan bien definidos deberían ser en lo que este basada cualquier escultura del cuerpo humano, no resistí el tocarlos y acariciarlos, mas al levantar mi vista solo pude ver por un instante a Josuke viniendo por mis labios de nuevo, simple y directo comenzamos a besarnos intensamente mientras él se terminaba de retirar la camisa del uniforme, luego hizo lo mismo que la anterior vez, atacar mi cuello con besos y unas cuantas mordidas, noté para ello estaba estirando demasiado el cuello de mi sueter por lo que me lo quité para que no la arruinara el torpe, una vez quede descubierto de la cintura para arriba delante de él me tomo por los hombros y me separó de él para ver mi cuerpo, habia lujuria en su mirada fue tan intenso que me hizo sonrojar y sentirme completamente desnudo aunque se tratara solo de mi pecho.

Continuamos los besos recostados en la cama como si fueramos un par de jóvenes, me acariciaba el rostro mientras me da besos entre largos y cortos, yo comencé a impacientarme por lo que le introduje mi lengua para hacer las cosas se tornaran mas interesantes de una vez por todas.

A lo que mi buen Jojo correspondió como esperaba, me aferró a él y comenzó a besarme mas que intensamente, parecía realmente sediento de mi, no se en que momento él ya estaba encima mío solo pude darme cuenta al sentir su bulto en los pantalones contra el mío.

Nos miramos, tan exitados los dos que respirabamos agitados, casi al compás.

-Rohan...- Mi Jojo se acercó a mi oido para continuar hablando -Podríamos continuar?? Hasta el final...

-Definitivamente- y definitivamente no sospecha nada, en el estado en el que esta podría usar mi Heavens Door en cualquier momento.

Pero no, es mejor seguir disfrutandolo hasta el final... mi momento reflexivo es interrumpido por mi propio gemido, Josuke nos gira poniéndome a mi sobre él y como la anterior vez está pasando sus dedos a lo largo de mi columna, desciende hasta mi trasero donde se pone a acariciarlo mientras sigue besandome sin descanso, luego comienza a hacer círculos con los pulgares en los huesos de mi cadera a lo que no puedo evitar reir.

-Tienes cosquillas aqui?- Me pregunta el idiota haciendo circulos en mis caderas con mas ganas.

-Si idiota, ¡ya para!!- Le beso en el cuello para distraerlo -Dudo que sean cosquillas lo que quieres provocarme en este monento.

-Te aseguro que no- Comienza a sonrreir pícaro.

Acerca su pelvis a la mía se siente muy bien todo lo que hace pero con sus brazos me envuelve en un abrazo por un momento, su pecho es tan cálido y reconfortante...

-Rohan si consideras esto muy apresurado podemos esperar... yo no tengo ningún problema...

-¡¿Como?!- Que rayos esta diciendo este idiota.

El gran Kishibe Rohan esta algo confundido en este momento.

Espero les siga gustando la historia le pongo mucho esmero aunque es mi primer fanfic, si le pillan errores lo siento!!... siempre me gustó mucho leer y admiro a muchos autores de fanfic, como logran emocionarme sus historias!!! Esperen el siguiente cap :D prometo rikura XD


	6. Capítulo 6

El gran Kishibe Rohan se encuentra en este momento en su cama sobre el cuerpo del idiota de Josuke quien esta abrazándolo y acaba de decirle algo ciertamente desconcertante.

-Que nuestra relación avance mas para llegar a hacerlo..- Debe ser uno de esos trucos para hacerme sentir mas decidido... decir eso cuando las cosas iban tan bien... quizás lo que quiere es convertirme en una especie de amigo sexual.

-Josuke... no pasará de esta vez... solo quiero divertirme contigo- Porque ahora soy yo el que luce como el patán que seduce y abandona... no quiero nada con él solo darle una cucharada de su propia medicina y tener un poco de diversión en el acto.

-¿Solo por esta vez?- Me da vuelta quedando de nuevo sobre mí -Te haré desear muchas veces mas Rohan...- Puedo notar que esta algo molesto... podría decir incluso con algo de ira contenida.. quizas me este esperando sexo salvaje con lo que acaba de ocurrir.

-Veremos si lo logras- Será bueno retarlo a ver como se desempeña.

Comienza a besarme de nuevo esta vez friccionando su pelvis con la mía, en cada roce podía sentir como su miembro se iba endurando cada vez más, comenzó a desabrochar mis pantalones y me los quitó junto a la ropa interior en un momento.

La vista es increíble, tener a Josuke sobre mí desnudándome por completo, puede ver la erección que llevo y comienza a marturbarme y a lamer mi cuello, no puedo lidiar con cordura la situación cuando hace eso, simplemente mi sensibilidad me gana por lo que comencé a gemir sin parar, no se que parte de mi cuerpo se siente mejor en este momento, me sujeto se su espalda y solo disfruto el momengo, luego siento el miembro de Josuke junto al mío, lo había sacado mientras tenía los ojos cerrados. Comienza a masturbarnos juntos y es increible como se siente, entreabriendo los ojos puedo ver su hombro izquierdo con su marca de estrella que ahora me parece demasiado sexi y apetecible, siento que llegaré al orgasmo... pero antes de eso quiero morder esa estrella, por lo que me libero de sus besos y le doy una buena mordida a su estrella al momento en el que comienzo a venirme, evito gemir mordiéndolo mas fuerte aún hasta que me tranquilizo, eso se sintió demasiado bien.

-Me alegra tanto que te este gustando como te trato Rohan- Dice y me besa la frente -Pero no creas que esto acaba...

Me acaricia de la cintura a las caderas y luego abre mas mis piernas, comienza a acariciar mi entrada e introducir dedos en ella, se siente tan bien, la medida en la que va aumentando la velocidad sin lastimarme es perfecta, este idiota es pura destreza debo reconocer.

Una vez acaba siento que estoy medio ciego por la lujuria pero a medida que recobro la nitidez en mi vista veo como Josuke acomoda mis piernas a los lados de su pelvis y me acerca hacia él.

-Rohan...entraré...

Yo solo logro asentir con la cabeza y comienza a introducir su miembro en mi... lentamente, se siente demasiado bien aunque su miembro sea grande todo lo que me provoca es placer, me embiste suavemente y yo no se en que momento contuve la respiración pero a medida en que aumenta la velocidad y fuerza de sus embestidas aumentan voy soltando mi respiración y mis gemidos, estoy siendo totalmente penetrado por Josuke, una y otra vez. Todo se torna tan rápido e intenso que no puedo pensar con claridad, Josuke me sostiene y se mueve dentro de mi como quiere, y es genial, mi Jojo es demasiado genial haciéndome esto siento que voy a enloquecer de placer en cualquier momento, mi Jojo y yo somos uno solo en este momento y se siente tan bien... luego Josuke comienza a enducecer mas su miembro.

-Rohan...- Sé lo que esta a punto de decirme el idiota.

-No.. no salgas- Lo rodeo con las piernas para que no pueda salir de mí -Lo necesito hasta el final...

Con eso dicho comienza a embestir mas rápido y con mas fuerza, termina corriendose dentro de mi y siento que de nuevo mi vista se nubla, esto es el completo éxtasis como lo llaman, nunca me habian hecho sentir de esta manera, tan perfecto y sincronizado con mi Jojo... todos mis sentidos se relajan luego del éxtasis... siento un beso en la frente y como me jalan el cuerpo para estar recostado sobre un cálido pecho... me mantengo así un momento con los ojos cerrados... un momento que nunca sabré cuanto duró pues no estoy pensando con claridad...

-Vamos a dormir... la verdad es que hoy salí de un turno nocturno...- me besa de nuevo en la frente -Rohan...

Esta diciendo algo mas no puedo escucharlo, estoy a punto de dormirme también... después de eso me caí dormido sobre Josuke.

Al cabo de no se que tiempo despierto.

No!!! No debo dormirme!!! Si lo hago quizas Josuke termine saliendo de mi habitanción mientras duermo, triunfante de haber tenido mi cuerpo entre sus brazos y su miembro dentro del gran Kishibe Rohan.

Eso jamas se lo permitiré!!!

Me incorporo para ver a Josuke durmiendo a mi lado, se lo ve demasiado tranquilo casi hasta tierno con su peinado ya deshecho, algunos mechones en el rostro que de seguro cuando despierte querrá arreglar, jamás lo había visto asi y de seguro querrá morirse cuando despierte y vea su precioso peinado todo arruinado, es en cierta medida tierno imaginarlo... pero no debo perder mas tiempo...

-Heaven's Door...- El pecho de Josuke se abre en un gran libro.

Última página... prefiero no leer nada, solo quiero estar feliz de no ser el utilizado y de que este idiota tenga demasiada confianza como para dormir a mi lado y así llevar a cabo mi plan sin problemas.

"Tras que salga de la casa de Rohan, olvidaré lo que ocurrió entre nosotros después del desayuno"

Muy bien con eso bastará, con esto último me rendí tambien a la calma y me recoste sobre el pecho de mi Jojo para seguir descansando un momento. No se cuanto tiempo más pasó, me despertó un beso en la cabeza y unos dedos recorriendo mi espalda...

-Rohan despierta..

-Que pasa?

-Dormimos bastante tiempo... debo irme a mi turno de nuevo...

-¿Tan pronto??

-Son las 3 de la tarde.. hoy tengo turno en la tarde...

-¡¿3 de la tarde?!! ¡No he dibujado nada en toda la mañana!!

Intenté incorporarme pero Josuke me abrazó fuerte para que no pudiera, forcejeé más y lo golpeé para que me liberara. Me comienzo a poner la ropa y detras mio Josuke haciendo lo mismo.. la pase muy muy bien pero esto ya tiene que acabar.

-Te acompañare a la puerta- Dije intentando lucir lo mas frío que pudiera.

-Vamos...

Salimos del cuarto y a punto de bajar las escaleras el idiota me toma de un brazo.

-Rohan.. cuando nos veremos de nuevo??- El idiota podría disimular mejor esa sonrisa boba que tiene.

-L-lo hablamos después, ahora tienes que irte a tu ronda y yo voy a dibujar- De nuevo tartamudeo nervioso con su agarre.

-Entiendo..- Dice aún alegre y me suelta para continuar hacia la puerta.

Ya por llegar al umbral de la puerta me detiene y me jala hacia el abrazándome.

-Estoy muy feliz Rohan- dice y me besa la frente -No sabes cuanto tiempo había querido tener una relacion contigo, esto no será cosa de una sola vez te lo aseguro...- me da un beso, yo estoy completamente en shock por lo que escucho... una relacion?! -Me esforzaré, te haré feliz de estar conmigo como yo soy muy feliz de tenerte.

Yo estoy completamente desconcertado, se supone que Josuke busca en mí solo mi cuerpo asi como yo... porque habla de hacerme feliz, porque dice que se esforzará si esto se supone que no duraría mas alla de este momento para ambos... estoy demasiado confundido y dentro de mis propios pensamientos que cuando oigo la puerta abrirse es como un balde de agua fría

-Hasta pronto Rohan...- Josuke está a punto de cruzar el umbral.

-Josuke esp..

Pero era demasiado tarde, Josuke dio dos pasos afuera y se detuvo de golpe.

-Si Rohan dijiste algo??- La mirada tierna y cálida había desaparecido, se veía confundido

-Eeeh.. e-espero que no se te haga tarde..- Lo único que se me ocurrió decirle...

-¡Ya son las 3 de la tarde!!! Es increíble como pasó el tiempo, bueno ¡Debo irme cuanto antes!! ¡Una vez mas gracias por el desayuno del otro día espero que el de hoy te haya gustado!!! Debo irme, ¡nos vemos Rohan!!!- Se despidió de mi y fue a su patrulla.

No pude decir mas, cerré la puerta y comencé a dar vueltas alrededor de mi sala... ¡¿Que demonios hice??!!

Por primera vez en su vida el gran Kishibe Rohan tiene dudas respecto sus descisiones.

Bueno Kishibe no se la dejó fácil al amors :( pero espero poder ordenar las ideas en mi cabeza para que lo solucionen en este momento gran parte de mi atención se la lleva la situación de mi país... pero espero poder continuar esta historia lo mas pronto posible :)


	7. Capítulo 7

El gran Kishibe Rohan necesita ordenar las ideas de su cabeza por lo que en este momento no podrá narrar nada... como se encuentra en estado de shock y tremenda confusión nos iremos al... Josuke POV.

Disfrutenlo.

Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie... no se lo he dicho ni a Koichi o a Okuyasu... ni siquiera a mi propia madre... pero... a veces pienso que podría ser bisexual...

Desde la preparatoria las chicas nunca dejaron de buscarme y siempre me gustó complacerlas, era como si esperaran algo de mi y yo no las decepcionaba, me gusta todo de ellas... como son delicadas, hermosas, consideradas, gentiles, bondadosas y un sin número de alagos que podría hacerles a las señoritas... durante toda mi vida hasta el verano de 1999 nunca tuve dudas de ello... pero entonces no entiendo porque... !¿Porque??!!!!

¡¿Porque tengo que sentirme atraido por Kishibe Rohan??!!

Admito que en nuestro primer encuentro casi lo mato... ni siquiera vi bien su rostro al estar cegado por la ira... luego intenté estafarlo porque aún le conservaba rencor... pero todo cambió durante ese juego... cuando noté el par de esmeraldas que tiene por ojos... cuando vi su risa seguida de una determinación increíble solo para descubrir mi trampa, Rohan puede ser una persona muy decidida aunque testaruda también... y jamás ha dejado de impresionarme... comencé a considerarlo una buena persona cuando quizo evitar que cayera en la trampa de Hishway Star, se rehusó a entregarme aunque me odiara... después de eso comenzó no solo a parecerme una buena persona si no también muy guapo, lindo, tierno en ciertos y contados momentos que me gusta reconocer, no tiene las mismas cualidades que me gustan en las chicas... ¡¿ero porque me siento tan nervioso cuando estoy cerca de él??!!

Aun después de la muerte de Kira no había terminado de asimilar mis sentimientos cuando me entero de que Rohan iba a mudarse a Tokyo a trabajar duro para recuperar el dinero que había perdido en parte por mi culpa... me sentí muy mal... pero no intente evitar que se fuera porque seguía confundido y ademas al fin y al cabo era por su bien... dejé pasar el tiempo, estube con varias chicas, después de Rohan nunca volví a considerar a otro chico atractivo asi que lo dejé en que era solo una etapa.

Hasta que recivo una llamada de Koichi diciendome que Rohan volverá a Morioh... me tomó por sorpresa.. uno pensaría que por tener una vida estable en una ciudad como Tokyo nadie consideraría volver... creí que solo volvería a saber de él en noticias de mangas y mangakas...

Ahora no entiendo porque Rohan actua tan extraño, primero al llegar fue el mismo Rohan que había dejado Morioh, intentando actuar desagradable como si pudiera esconder que en realidad es una buena persona, ¿Es raro que me parezca tierno que sea tan caprichoso? ¿Es raro que me parezca tan lindo? Es raro que después de años y de pensar que ya no sentía atracción por él, vuelva y llame toda mi atención...

Si los usuarios de stands se atraen ¿Porque a mi solo me atrae este..??

Esa es una buena pregunta para Jotaro. Tomo el telefono y marco su número, ultimamente Jotaro anda muy ocupado en investigacionea de biología marina así que ruego porque me conteste.

-Dame un respiro.. ¿Que ocurre?

-¡Jotaro-san! Disculpa la molestia solo que necesito preguntarte algo- Ultimamente ando de suerte.

-Te escucho.

-Con eso de que los usuarios de stands se atraen... ¿Se refiere a que pueden ser atraidos entre sí, como el caso de Koichi o son solo coincidencias?

-Es algo que aún ni yo comprendo bien Josuke, hasta que medida se puede sentir atracción hacia otro usuario de stand en específico, las condiciones en las que he visto que ocurre son muy variantes...

-Sí pero... ¿Esa atracción siempre tiene que ser romántica?- No puedo creer lo que estoy preguntando.

-En la mayoría de los casos en que lo he visto... sí.

-Jotaro-san... ¿Tu has sentido eso alguna vez?- Ya que esta siendo colaborador tenía que aprovechar y preguntar esto.

-Dame un respiro...- Se tomó un tiempo sin decir nada -Sí Josuke, mas por ser usuarios de stands todo se vuelve complicado y peligroso...- No entiendo muy bien que quiere decir con eso y vuelve un momento mas a estar en silencio -...Esa persona ya no está en este mundo.

-Oh.. disculpa Jotaro-san, no lo sabía.

-Descuida Josuke, ha pasado tiempo, pero puedo decirte que sí es un tipo de atracción fuerte, intensa, sobreprotectora y noble... si estas seguro de que eso es lo que sientes nunca dejes de proteger a esa persona... porque estar alrededor de nuestro linaje es peligroso...

-Entiendo Jotaro-san ¡Muchas gracias!

-Hasta luego- Y sin esperar despedida mía Jotaro colgó el telefono.

Con esto dicho siento que debo asimilar mis sentimientos e intentar acercarme a Rohan... me dejó algo pensativo lo que dijo Jotaro... pero si estar cerca del linaje Joestar es peligroso yo protegeré a Rohan sin lugar a dudas, además el demostró tanta inteligencia como fuerza en varias ocasiones... no dudaría de sus capacidades jamás.

Dias después.

Es una bella mañana y a pesar de que estoy un poco cansado por mi turno nocturno decidí parar en la Trattoria Tussardi que para mi fortuna encontré abierta, le llevaré un desayuno a Rohan.

-Buenos días- El restaurante sigue tan elegante como siempre y Tonio sale enérgico de la cocina.

-Oficial Josuke ¡Buenos días! ¿Que necesita tan temprano?

-Quería un par de desayunos para llevar Tonio.

-Ya veo, ya veo, ¿Un detalle romántico por la mañana querido Josuke? Puedo preparar algo con decoración romántica- Me dice Tonio amablemente.

-¡E-eh no!! No, gracias Tonio solo es un detalle para agradecer un favor...- Siento mi rostro caliente y mis mejillas ruborizarce de solo pensar en un desayuno romántico con Rohan.. ¿Por qué soy tan idiota?

-Josuke muéstrame tus manos.

-N-no es n-necesario Tonio solo quiero u-un desayuno para Ro...- Me llevo las manos a la boca, casi se me sale el nombre de Rohan, pero a pesar de mis palabras Tonio toma mis manos y las observa cuidadosamente.

-Ya veo... afortumadamente Josuke gozas de buena salud, solo tienes estres acumulado y no has dormido nada durante la noche, estas saliendo de un turno nocturno por lo que veo- Tonio deja de mirar mis manos para verme el rostro directamente -Pero no hace falta que vea tus manos, solo mirando tu rostro podría decir que este detalle es para una persona... ¿Especial?

-...Si- Afirmo rendido -Pero es solo una amistad en este momento Tonio así que no quiero asustar a esa persona llegando de la nada con un desayuno romántico porfavor.

-Oh capito querido Josuke prepararé algo absolutamente delicioso para ti y tu amore- Después de eso se va muy entusiasmado a su cocina y yo quedo totalmente nervioso y avergonzado por la manera en la que se refiere a Rohan.

Al cabo de un momento vuelve muy enérgico a entregarme los paquetes, los examino a ver que no haya puesto nada sospechosamente meloso en ellos, pero no, son un par de platos totalmente normales a simple vista.

-No hace falta que me pagues Josuke querido, esta vez la casa invita a nuestro querido oficial Higashikata- Me dice sonriente -Solo te deseo la mayor de las felicidades y a tu persona especial también, tenlo por seguro, ¡Bueno! Tengo mucho por limpiar y preparar querido Josuke así que ¡Nos vemos!

Tonio se retiró a la cocina bastante feliz y enérgico, yo aún algo extrañado pero debo seguir a casa de Rohan, para esta hora ya debe estar de vuelta de haber corrido por las calles de Morioh.

Será una mañana maravillosa por ver a Rohan y desayunar con él ¡No tengo dudas!

Hola! Soy yo de nuevo jejeje me gusta esa relación de mentor que tiene Jotaro con Josuke, y si se lo preguntan la persona a la que se refiere... sí.. es Kakyoin, me partió el corazón su muerte en Stardust Cruzaders y la verdad creo que Jotaro siempre lo tendrá en alta estima...

Cualquier sugerencia o crítica comentenmela :) nos vemos en el siguiente cap!!!


	8. Capíyulo 8

No podría estar mas feliz por esta mañana, en Morioh los pájaros cantan, la luz brilla y yo, Higashikata Josuke pude compartir un desayuno y una mañana con Rohan. Incluso en mas de una ocasión recuerdo verlo ruborizarce, pasamos tanto tiempo juntos que ni nos dió el tiempo de ayudarlo a hacer sus dibujos... la próxima vez volveré a ofrecerle mi cuerpo de modelo.

Otro día tranquilo en Morioh para mi suerte, este día no podría estar mejor, incluso me siento relajado, mis hombros ya no sienten la carga del estrés del trabajo y no tengo sueño ni por haber tenido un turno nocturno anoche, debe ser por la comida de Tonio, valió totalmente la pena pedirle ayuda... pero no quizo cobrarme nada por los desayunos. Hace un año atrapé un ladron intentando entrar a su restaurante por lo que me ofreció una cena para dos en agradecimiento, nunca la reclamé ahora que recuerdo... debe ser por eso que me dió el desayuno.

De todas formas pasaré por ahí para agradecerle el gesto... podría pedirle un café... Rohan debe seguir en su estudio ya que le quité la mañana para trabajar...

Al finalizar la tarde y con ella mi turno me dirigí hacia La Trattoria por el café, será un gesto que espero le guste a Rohan, al entrar al restaurante nunca habría esperado ver lo que ví, en una mesa para dos se encontraban Rohan y Koichi, se los veía felices compartiendo una elegante cena y unas copas de vinos, comencé a caminar firme hacia la mesa... necesito saber que esta ocurriendo.

-¡Josuke!- Saludó Koichi -Que alegría verte no esperaba que nos encontráramos aquí.

-Hola Koichi..- Saludé muy serio para disimular la ira que me invadía al verlos juntos y solos -Rohan..- Al verlo me sorprendí aun mas, traía todo el rostro rojo hasta las orejas y evitaba el contacto visual conmigo.

-Nos reunimos para hablar de algunos preparativos para mi boda.. como el traje de los padrinos, los mandaré a confeccionar al negocio de Yukako-san pero ella tiene experiencia solo en ropa de mujer, asi que le pedí a Rohan-sensei que me ayudara con sus trajes, ven siéntate danos tu opinión al respecto- Dijo mi amigo alegremente yendo a acercar una silla de otra mesa -Oh pero, disculpa Josuke, si estas esperando a alguien no quiero interrumpir.

-Es cierto- Escucho decir a Rohan -Josuke debe estar esperando a alguien para venir a este lugar- Pude notar molestia en su voz aunque, ya no estaba rojo y trataba de verse mas indiferente... eso me sacó una sonrisa...

Yo y mis celos estúpidos... aqui no pasa nada.

-No espero a nadie, iba a comprarle un detalle más a una persona especial, pero creo que ahora me quedaré a ayudarlos- Dije sentándome en la silla que me acercó Koichi, pude ver algo de rubor aparecer de nuevo en las mejillas de Rohan.

-¿Alguien especial? ¡Josuke, es maravilloso! Pero entonces... ¿Estas seguro de que no te quitaré tiempo? ¿No deberías comprarle el detalle a esa persona y llevarselo?

-Estoy seguro de que no hay problema Koichi- Dije alegre ahora que tengo las ideas claras en la mente.

-Bueno- Dijo mi amigo restándole importancia al hecho de que Rohan a su lado parecía ruborizarse cada vez mas e intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mantener su expresión fría -Te explicaré que la temática de la boda se llama "Oasys Lila", toda la ceremonia tendrá decoración con detalles de color lila, incluso los trajes de los padrinos... y como Rohan-sensei incluso ha ido a la sede de Gucci y otras marcas de ropa le pedí que me dibujara modelos de trajes como sugerencia.

Rohan sacó un cuaderno de dibujo y mostró los bocetos de tres diferentes modelos, uno totalmente en color lila y los otros en negro y en plomo con detalles lilas.

-¿Que opinas Josuke? Entre los modelos que me mostró Rohan he seleccionado estos tres como posibles opciones.

Observe detenidamente los tres trajes, sinceramente los tres tenían un buen estilo.

-A decir verdad yo estaré satisfecho con cualquiera de las tres opciones, Rohan tiene mucho talento realmente, pero de tener que escoger uno...- Terminé apuntando al traje plomo con detalles lilas.

-Ya veo, yo tambien estoy muy indeciso con todo esto, todos se ven muy bien, ni siquiera he terminado de decidir por las opciones de mi propio traje, ¡Todo esto es tan estresante!

Comenzó a sonar el teléfono.

-¡Es Yukako-san! Disculpen amigos debo verme con ella para seguir viendo mas detalles de la boda.

Se despidió amablemente para salir casi corriendo del restaurante.

-Bueno... yo me retiro Josuke, me iré a mi casa.

-¡Ciao!- Apareció de pronto Tonio al lado de nuestra mesa y nos sirvió un par de vasos pequeños -Dejenme invitarles un licor hecho en esta misma casa antes de que se vayan, se llama Limoncello, un macerado especialmente para esta temporada, porfavor, disfrutenlo- Sin decir mas se retiró a la cocina dejándonos solos.

-Bueno- Rohan tomó su vaso y lo vació en un instante -Yo en serio debo irme- Se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a retirarse.

-¡E-espera!- Mas el continuaba hacia la puerta por lo que decidí ir tras de él y me levanté de la mesa, antes de partir vi el trago sobre la mesa... sería de mala educación dejarlo cuando fue una cortesía por lo que lo tomé en seco, fue un trago dulce y elevado en alcohol.

-¡Espera Rohan!- Logré alcanzarlo hasta la entrada.

-Josuke ¡¿Que es lo que quieres?!- Sonaba bastante molesto -¡Si tan solo supiera que es lo que quieres!

No entendí que quizo decirme... pero no quise retrodecer a su enojo.

-Quiero llevarte a casa- Le hablaba en serio -Puedo acercarte en la patrulla...

-No necesit...- Antes de continuar comenzaron a sonar truenos y a caer una fuerte lluvia.

-Tormenta en Morioh...- Dijo Tonio por detrás de nosotros sorprendiendonos de nuevo -Será mejor que el oficial Higashikata te escolte querido Rohan- Dijo con ámplia sonrisa.

Rohan lo miró fulminante, estaba tan molesto y ya no lo disimulaba.

-Ábreme la puerta Josuke- Se siente como si contuviera la ira hasta en las palabras, yo obedecí sacando las llaves de mi bolsillo y fui a abrirle la puerta de pasajero de mi patrulla, luego me fui a mi asiento y lo esperé.

Tonio parece decirle algo pero con el sonido de la lluvia no puedo escucharlo. Ya con Rohan en la patrulla nos dirigimos a su casa, Rohan todo el camino va muy callado, un silencio incómodo... entre paradas lo veo... parece pensativo... ¿Acaso estaré siendo una molestia?...

Finalmente llegamos.

-Gracias Josuke.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo Rohan salió del auto y se dirigió a su casa.

Jotaro-san me dijo una vez que heredé bastante de la suerte del viejo Joseph... pero en este momento no sé si la suerte estará sonriéndome.

-Rohan..

Lo veo caminar lento y desganado hacia su casa, la lluvia lo está empapando totalmente.

-¡Rohan!

Salgo del auto para correr a alcanzarlo, tenga la suerte de mi lado o no, ¡No me dejaré tener dudas de nuevo!!

-¡ROHAAAAAAAN!

Lo veo voltear sorprendido.

-Josuke ¡¿Que rayos te pa...?!

No se me ocurrió otra cosa que hacer mas que abrazarlo.

-¡Rohan!.. tengo que decirte algo... hace mucho tiempo... mucho tiempo... mas del que me creerias...- Lo abrazo mas fuerte -Desde hace mucho tiempo me has gustado...

No puedo ver su rostro, tengo miedo de que este molesto.

-Si es que eso es verdad...- Sentí sus brazos subir por mi espalda -¿Porqué nunca me lo dijiste?

Tomé su rostro en mis manos, necesito verlo.

Esta totalmente rojo hasta las orejas, se ve tan hermoso, sus ojos son esmeraldas mirándome.

-Es que soy un idiot...

No pude decir otra palabra, con los labios de Rohan sobre los mios para que hablar, no necesito nada mas, solo abrazarlo.. acercarlo cada vez mas hacia mi.

Detengo nuestro beso un momento para volver a ver su rostro, esta sonriendo... le doy un beso en la frente y lo abrazo con todas mis fuerzas.

-Te quiero, Rohan.

-Josuke...

Rohan vuelve a besarme, es tan perfecto, incluso podría decir que se siente... natural... como si besarlo fuera lo que tiene que pasar.. y como si ya hubiera pasado antes.

Extrañas sensaciones que me despierta mi mangaka favorito, los ojos mas hermosos del mundo, la persona mas atrayente que yo haya visto jamás, soy totalmente feliz en este momento.

-No te presionaré, dame una respuesta mañana, pasado mañana o en un mes si quieres- Lo besé nuevamente -Pero de ahora en adelante no podré dejar de besarte, cada vez que te vea.

Continuamos así ya no recuerdo bien cuando tiempo, lo que tardó la lluvia en cesar, nos despedimos con varios besos antes de irme, mojé el asiento de mi patrulla pero no me importa para nada, hoy la suerte estubo de mi lado y todo salió bien...

Llegué a mi departamento a darme una ducha y cambiarme de ropa.

Pero al verme en el espejo... puedo notar algo que llama mucho mi atención.

¡¿Porque demonios tengo una marca de mordida sobre mi estrella?!

Ya estoy acercandome al final de la historia :) si todo sale bien mañana subo el último cap espero les haya gustado a todos los que lo leen

En este momento mis días estan divididos en tristeza y esperanza, pero hoy es un día de esperanza para mi país, lo cual me dio mucha alegría y energía para terminar un cap mas, así que espero les guste, esta escrito con mi mas profunda alegría


End file.
